


Follow me in Merry Measure

by To_Each_His_Own



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Drama, F/F, Gift Exchange, IruKaka, M/M, Naruto Secret Santa Exhange 2018, SasuNaru - Freeform, SasuNaruSasu - Freeform, im sorry, inosaku, kakairu - Freeform, sakuino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/To_Each_His_Own/pseuds/To_Each_His_Own
Summary: Secret Santa present for @doliumpraedonum on tumblr.-Here he was, pacing outside his boyfriend’s pseudo-former-foster-brother-turned-actual-foster-dad’s house holding a cheerful bag of, impeccably he might add, wrapped gifts all because he couldn’t say no to a pair of sky blue eyes





	Follow me in Merry Measure

**Author's Note:**

> Here you go! I’m sorry I’m really not the best writer so it might be a little wonky in places but I hope you like it! If not that’s fine too and I’m sorry

* * *

__

Sasuke Uchiha was many things: Handsome, brilliant, heir to a near billion dollar fortune, brilliant, modest, brilliant...really, the list goes on and one. The one thing he was not, however, was nervous. Nope. Not at all. Uchiha’s didn’t get nervous. He was a mountain—standing tall in the face of adversity. Nothing swayed him. He would not bow. He was...

 

... _ **fuck**_! He was _beyond_ nervous. Sasuke was honestly about five minutes away from a complete breakdown. _This_ was why he didn’t do holidays. But here he was, pacing outside his boyfriend’s pseudo-former-foster-brother-turned-actual-foster-dad’s house holding a cheerful bag of, impeccably he might add, wrapped gifts all because he couldn’t say no to a pair of sky blue eyes (the thank you blow job didn’t hurt things either). God, he was fucked. He was so _**fucked**_.

 

Alright. Okay. He could do this. It’s not like it was just Naruto and his dad in there. No amount of sexual favors in the world could have made the Uchiha willingly put himself through that torment. No. Just him, his boyfriend’s dad, and his boyfriend’s dad’s boyfriend...and his boyfriend’s cousin who hated him...and her girlfriend who _Sasuke_ hated...and all those fucking dogs...and _great_. Alright. Here goes nothing.

 

With a sigh he knocked on the door. Maybe no one would answer. Maybe he would just leave the gifts at the front door and high-tail it out of there. He’s surely be able to find some way to make it up to Naruto. Yeah, he’d be angry, but one of the best things about Naruto was—

 

The door swung open and he was greeted to the sight of a tall, leggy blonde with even longer blonde hair. The scowl on her face at the sight of him was almost rival to the proud Uchiha glare of his own. Almost.

 

“You can leave, Sasuke. I’m sure Naruto will be _just_ _fine_ without you helicoptering around him for one night.”

 

Tempting. _Very_ tempting. “Merry Christmas, Ino.” He pushed past her and into the warm house. He felt bad about the snow he had shaken off his shoulders and onto the floor, but it couldn’t be helped. “I got you a mirror since your reflection seems to be all you care about.”

 

Ino slammed the door and her scowl deepened. “Funny. I got you a map so it’ll be easier to run away from your relationship the next time.”

 

_Ouch_. Low blow. Every time Sasuke almost manages to forget the one time he completely ruined everything, there Ino was to throw it in his face all over again. Not that he didn’t deserve it though. Even if Naruto had forgiven him for the...incident...Sasuke knew he’d never forgive himself. “Eat a dick, Ino. Where’s Naruto?”

 

And at that, almost as if he could sense the rapidly growing tension in the air, there Naruto appeared. He was holding a mug of something steaming, and wearing the most God-awful orange sweater with tiny foxes embroidered across it. ‘Tis the season.

 

“There ya are, teme. Nice of you to finally join us.”

 

“Merry Christmas, Naruto.” Sasuke used his free hand to pull Naruto into a quick kiss. When he pulled away he saw Ino miming vomiting behind them. How mature.

 

“C’mon guys, we gotta open presents!” Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s hand and pulled him hurriedly into the living room. He would never understand why Naruto always got so excited during Christmas. Growing up, it was really just another day for him. As hard as his mom tried to make it a family event, the Uchiha males always failed to get into the holiday spirit. Maybe thats why his mom loved Naruto so much. No matter what, he always found a way to go all out. Every. Single. Year. Halls decked, holly boughed. Fa la la la la and all that. It’d almost be cute if it wasn’t so over the top.

 

Luckily Iruka wasn’t nearly as bad. As they entered the living room, Sasuke noted the tasteful, muted decorations. A small tree in the corner with the various bells and whistles of ornaments attached to it. Naruto grabbed Sasuke’s bag of presents and put it underneath the tree with the others. Above the gently lit fireplace there were stockings for everyone present, and also a little unnecessarily, all seven of Kakashi’s dogs (how they could afford seven dogs on the meager salary of two teachers, Sasuke would never know).

 

“Sasuke-kun !” Iruka stood and greeted him warmly. “I’m glad you could make it.”

 

Ino rolled her eyes as she brushed passed him and sat on loveseat next to Sakura. Sasuke tried his best to avoid making eye contact with his pink-haired former admirer and current girlfriend of one of his worst enemies. Sakura has sworn she had gotten over her crush ages ago, but from time to time she still looked at him like he held up the sun. It was an all around uncomfortable situation—especially since he’s been dating her best friend for three, almost four, years. Not to mention Sakura and Ino had been ‘dating’ for a few months now. Maybe that was part of the reason why Ino hated him so much (or maybe it was because he’d been a truly awful boyfriend for two out of those almost four years).

 

“Hello Iruka-Sensei, Kakashi-Sensei.” He bowed at them before he took his seat next to Naruto.

 

“No need for that.” Kakashi said from his seat where his favorite pug, Pakkun, was curled up in his lap. “We’re not your teachers anymore, Sasuke-kun.” He was also wearing a horrendous black sweater with dogs stitched a crossed it. More than likely, it was Kakashi who’d given Naruto the orange atrocity. The bastard.

 

“Alright, alright let’s open the presents now!” Naruto jumped up and grinned excitedly. “Ya better have gotten me something good teme!” He went over to the tree and picked up the first one he saw, turning it over until he saw the name on it. “Okay, this one’s for you, teme. From Iruka and Kakashi.”

 

Naruto tossed the flat package to him, and Sasuke shuddered when he felt how soft it was. From across the room he could see the glint of amusement in Kakashi’s one visible eye. _**Fuck**_. He might as well get it over with. He ripped off the paper to find, just as he suspected, another of those ugly sweaters. His was a deep navy, with white ducks stitched across the center, and the Uchiha crest on the back. Awful. Just awful.

 

“Nee, Sasuke-kun, do you like it?” Kakashi, the bastard, had the nerve to sound innocent.

 

Iruka, though, could barely hold in his laughter. “It took dear Kakashi ages to get this made. We really hope you love it.

 

“Hn.” Naruto glared at him. “Yes, it’s wonderful.” Guess that was his official welcome (back) to the family.

 

And then they continued to exchange the presents. Sasuke wasn’t the only one to be so fortunate as to receive one of Kakashi and Iruka’s sweaters. Both Ino and Sakura got theirs, the former a light blue with little pink pigs, and the latter pink with garish red bows. Ino gave Sakura a key to her apartment in some sort of saccharine, exhibitionist display of their relationship. The scene would have actually been heartwarming if he didn’t despise her so much. But good for Sakura. As annoying as she was she deserved to be happy.

 

For Naruto, Ino gave him a set of beautiful hanging planters for all of Naruto’s flowers that Sasuke was allergic to. For Iruka a nice, yet impractical, set of delicate china plates he would surely never use, and for Kakashi, a strange hoodie with a pouch for Pakkun to sit in that the man nearly teared up at. But Ino made sure to save the best for last. For Sasuke a gift card to a gas station that only existed in Sunagakure, and most horribly of all, a map of Otogakure. His hands shook as he clutched tightly the paper in his hands.

 

“What the _hell_ , Ino!” Naruto was livid. Sasuke could hear them bickering in the background, but the only thing he could register was that familiar tightening of chest and his heart’s rapid beating. And without a word Sasuke stood up and walked out the door. He was not going to let everyone see him have a panic attack. Not tonight.

 

As the cold air hit his face his hands searched for the pack of cigarettes and lighter in his pocket. Naruto hated that he smoked occasionally, but when he got like this, and he could feel his mind starting to consume him, it was the only thing that could calm him down. And of course as soon as he lit his cigarette and took his first drag Naruto comes out the front door, his face a mix of worry and anger.

 

“Hey teme! You’re really just gonna walk out like that?” Naruto’s face softened when he saw how Sasuke’s hand shook when he lifted the cigarette to his mouth. “Hey...are you okay?”

 

“I’m fine.”

 

“Don’t lie, teme.” Naruto placed a soft hand on his shoulder and it took everything in him not to shrug it off.

 

“I’m not. It’s cold. You should go back inside.”

 

“I’ll go in when you do—“

 

“No, it’s _fine_. I’m fine. Keep doing the presents, I’ll be back in when I finish.”

 

“Okay.” Naruto turned back to the door, then hesitated. “I’m sorry about Ino. She just cares...too much.”

 

“It’s fine. I deserve it.”

 

“Sas—“

 

“Not _now_ , Naruto.”

 

And Naruto went back inside. Sasuke stayed out a little longer though, until his nose had turned cold and pink and it hurt to move his fingers. But, true to his word, Sasuke went back inside. Back to the soft smiles as Naruto sat next to him and sipped on whatever too sugary drink he had. Back to Kakashi and Iruka who’d sneak amused glances at him whenever Naruto would grab his hand and run his fingers along the knuckles, smirks Sasuke would return when Iruka would pass by Kakashi to do whatever a homemaker like him does, and Kakashi would pull Iruka down into his lap and kiss his cheek though the wholly unnecessary face covering he wore. Back to Ino and Sakura whispering into each other’s ears, both with twin blushes along their delicate cheeks.

 

They had finished opening the gifts, all but the one Sasuke kept in his pocket, too hesitant to show it in front of everyone. But when he walked in the room and Naruto’s bright smile aimed at him he resolved himself. He was a mountain. Silently he sat down next to Naruto, took the small wrapped box out of his pocket and handed it to him. He watched the confusion dance around on Naruto’s face as he unwrapped the box, and then the shock set in as he opened it and saw what it contained. Sasuke could feel his heart rate pick up again. At least Ino wasn’t saying anything. She had the nerve to even smile at him when everyone saw what was inside his gift.

 

A single silver band with their initials engraved inside it.

 

“Sasuke...” For what seemed like the first time Naruto was speechless. Only staring down at the ring he was holding.

 

“I don’t have a speech prepared. I’m not one for grand, public displays. But you know what you mean to me, and what this ring means for us.”

 

He could tell Naruto was holding back tears. The dobe was always sentimental. “Heh, so are ya even gonna ask me, teme?”

 

Sasuke didn’t even have time before Naruto was already sliding on the ring.


End file.
